The Hero of Gryffindor
by Shibalyfe
Summary: His older brother's trick Percy on his first day at Hogwarts. This was written for The Houses competition: Y5R5.


House/Team: Gryffindor

Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures

Story Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Speech] "You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?"

Beta: Tiggs and Lor

Word Count: 721

A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition, Y5R5.

* * *

The Hero of Gryffindor

"Gryffindor!" the ratty hat bellowed throughout the Great Hall.

Everyone began to shout and Percy could see his brothers clapping their hands. Other students at the Gryffindor table were stomping their feet. Percy flung the hat off his head and ran to join his brothers who clapped him on the back. He was so proud that he had gotten sorted into Gryffindor, the only worthy house in his opinion.

Charlie turned to Bill and winked. "We should celebrate tonight! Another Weasley entering the fine house of Gryffindor!" He gave Percy a little shove.

Percy nodded enthusiastically, a huge grin plastered across his face as he joined in the feast on his first day at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"It's a surprise!" Bill whispered.

"You don't think we'll get detention for this, do you?" Percy repeated for the third time that night.

"Don't you trust us?" Charlie asked, feigning offense.

"Well, I do, yes, but I thought we weren't supposed to be out of bed after hours. Isn't it against the rules?"

"Come on, Percy, live a little and relax! Have we ever steered you wrong?" Bill said.

Perry shrugged non-committedly and trailed after his older brothers down the hall. The two boys stopped suddenly and peered around the corner. They nudged each other before calling back to Percy.

"Alright, Perce," Bill said. "We're here. This is it!"

"I really hate when you call me that," Percy said. His curiosity won out though and he peered over their shoulders. "It's a cat," he said, unimpressed.

"Oh, that's not just any cat," Bill said.

"No, uh, rumor has it that if you can tame _that_ cat and pet it, you automatically win the house cup for the year."

"Oh yeah!" Bill chimed in, "Could you imagine winning the house cup your first day? You would be a hero! Percy Weasley, the hero of Gryffindor!"

Percy furrowed his brow. "I don't remember reading or hearing anything about that."

"Oh, it's new, just started last year," Charlie quickly said. "Why don't you give it a go?"

Percy bit his lip and kept glancing from his brothers to the fluffy cat sitting in the middle of the hallway. He hesitated and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Just imagine it, Perce: everyone would know about the great Percy Weasley. Classes haven't even started yet and you would win us the house cup. Everyone would be awed by you. The whole school would know your name!"

"Yeah," Bill added. "Charlie and I tried last year but we weren't worthy. We _know_ you will be." He gave Percy a gentle shove and Percy stumbled around the corner.

Percy looked back at his brothers one more time before straightening his shoulders. He was worthy. He would show them; he would show everyone what he was capable of.

He slowly approached the cat. The sound of his steps echoed across the hall. He eyed the cat wearily as he drew nearer but the cat didn't move or startle; it simply sat in the middle of the hall staring back at Percy. The cat's lack of concern for him emboldened the red-head more and he didn't hesitate to reach out and pet the cat.

His hands felt the soft fur and he turned to smile at his brothers before the cat reared up.

_Hiss. _

The cat swatted at him and he could feel the sharp sting of its claws through his flesh. He could hear the muffled laughter of his brothers and feel color rising to his cheeks. He turned to yell at them for their childishness when he heard a nasally voice.

"Well, if it isn't a student out of bed." The man reached down to pick the cat up and began to stroke it. "That'll be detention won't it, my pet," he said with a sneer.

Percy looked back over his shoulder and vowed to never let himself be fooled by his brothers again. One day, he would make something of himself and they would be sorry.


End file.
